


Last Kiss

by puffin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffin/pseuds/puffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sad one-shot to the song Last Kiss. This is staring Ryou Bakura and his dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Kiss

Last Kiss  
A/n This is a one-shot song fic. I do not own the song or the characters in this story. I am only using them for fun and not to make any money off of.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

A young man stood in the middle of the road during a down pour as he watch people moving around.  
The young man was only seventeen years old. He was tall around six feet. He had slivery white hair that normally was a bit on the spikey side. He had tan skin with rustic red eyes. Eyes that seem to be searching for someone. When they did the events that led up to this point flashed before his eyes.  
We were out on a date in my daddy's car,  
We hadn't driven very far.  
There in the road straight ahead,  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead.  
I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right,  
I'll never forget the sound that night.  
The screaming tires, the busting glass,  
The painful scream that I heard last.

He and his boyfriend Ryou Bakura were in his dad’s car going out on a date.  
The two had been dating for two years. In fact the reason for the date was that it was their anniversary.  
The young man remember how stunning Ryou looked for tonight. He was wearing a simple pair of slacks with a light blue button up shirt. He’s hair was bushed and seem to have an extra bounce to them when he walked.  
Ryou was only a few months younger then him. In a few months Ryou would have turned seventeen years old. Ryou also looked like him. But there were different between the two.  
Ryou had long soft snow white hair, with deep doe brown eyes. He had porcelain color skin that was very soft to the touch.  
He remembers how the moment he laid eyes on his look alike three years ago he wanted him. What to get to know and have Ryou for himself.  
But Ryou didn’t want anything to do with him. Ryou kept walking away from him, refusing to talk to him or even glaring at him.   
The young man knew it was because of who he was and what the ruins said about him. The bad boy of the school and the leader of a gang of thieves. That he stole anything he wanted including girls and boys. Well it was true.   
But when Ryou refused to even talk to him he knew he had to have Ryou even more. It took a year to get his snow white angel to talk to him and agree to go on a date with him.  
So now two years later found him and Ryou very happy with each other.   
When Ryou got in the car he lean over and kissed him. It was short but sweet kiss. “Where are we going Akifa?” Ryou asked once the kiss was over.  
“A surprise.” The young man, Akifa answered as he pulled out of Ryou’s driveway.  
They hadn’t gone very far down the street but were going fast when Akifa saw it. A car dead in the middle of the road.  
Knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop in time he jerked the car to the right. This caused the car to go off the road, hit a ditch and roll.  
Akifa heard the tires squealing, feeling his skin getting cut from the glass and loud scream before passing out.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

As Akifa started to wake and remember what happen he had a fear building up inside of him. That the scream was the last thing he would hear from Ryou as he was taken from him. Luckily it would not be.

When I woke up, the rain was falling down,  
There were people standing all around.  
Something warm flowing through my eyes,  
But somehow I found my baby that night.  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said;  
"Hold me darling just a little while."  
I held her close I kissed her - our last kiss,  
I found the love that I knew I had missed.  
Well now she's gone even though I hold her tight,  
I lost my love, my life that night.

When Akifa finally did wake up he could feel the rain that had drenched him in seconds.  
When he slowly stood up he was blind in one eye as blood from a cut on his head started to run down his face. Akifa reached up and wipes it away as he saw all the people standing around.  
He looked to his left to see Ryou’s body. He had been thrown from the car and landed on the hard ground. Akifa could tell that many of his bones were broken from the odd angle of different body parts.  
Running over to Ryou Akifa kneeled down as he gentle lift Ryou into his arms.   
Ryou slowly open his doe brown eyes that were full of pain. “Akifa?” Ryou called out in a whisper.  
“Shhh. I’m hear Ry.” Akifa said as he ran his fingers through Ryou soft white hair.  
“Just hold me.” Ryou said as he started to close his eyes.  
Akifa’s fear started to increase at this. “Wake up Ryou please.” He said as his tears started to mix with the rain and blood.  
“Sleepy.” Ryou said without opening his eyes. “I love you Akifa.”  
“I love you too Ryou.” Akifa chocked out before leaning down for their last kiss, their goodbye kiss.  
As Ryou died Akifa pulled him close to his chest before throwing his head back as he screamed out Ryou’s name. All that heard the scream could hear and feel the heartbreak behind the scream.  
Akifa also realized that he had found then lost the love that had been missing from his life. The love that would have made his life worth it.  
The moment Ryou died Akifa lost his love and his life that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?   
The Lord took her away from me.  
She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good,   
So I can see my baby when I leave this world.

Five Years Later  
Akifa was sitting in front of Ryou’s headstone. He was gently tracing the letters of Ryou’s name. He did this every year on their anniversary that turned into the anniversary of Ryou’s death.  
“I’m trying to be good Ry. I know your heaven watching me and that’s why. So when it my time I can join you.  
I also know you want me to move on with my life. To find someone new and to be happy. But how can I when you have my heart?  
Yugi and the other have try setting me up on dates but they all were disasters.   
Well everyone had tried but Marik. He understands me and what I’m going through. He understands the pain since he has also loved and lost. Another thing we have in common.”  
“Hay Thief King! You done yet?” Hearing someone yell at him Akifa looked over his shoulder to see Marik standing in front of a grave himself. Malik’s gave.  
“Got to go love.” Akifa said as he stood up. He gave Ryou’s gave one last look before he turned and walked over to his friend before the two left.  
What neither young men saw was the spirits of their loves standing side by side.   
“They will be joining us soon.” Malik said with a sad smile.  
“True.” Was all Ryou said before both disappeared.  
END  
A/N There is another one-shot. Yes I know the song is an old song from the 50’s but I like it and every time I hear it, it screams Akifa and Ryou.   
I hope you all liked.  
For all that are reading More Than A Brother Should I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it out soon.  
puffin


End file.
